


Tension

by optimxsm



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, hamilburr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/optimxsm/pseuds/optimxsm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander and Aaron have always had a back and forth tension with each other. That tension seems to grow into something a little stronger and they can't help but act upon the feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension

I can't take one more day with him. 

Six days of court and he's stood on the table nine times, thrown his papers four times, and interrupted the judge so many times I've lost count. 

Six days of court and we're nowhere near a verdict. All Alexander does is yell and rant and waste time, but of course no one holds him accountable because he's apparently a "genius".

He stacks his paperwork in his briefcase and I catch him glance at me a few times. You would think a man with such a huge mouth would be an open book, not Alexander Hamilton. Throughout the handful of years I've known the man I've never seen beyond his surface. All that's on the surface is a loud, pretentious ass. As he scans the room for the fourth time I can't help but wonder what's on his mind. He's a curious man when he's silent, when his sharp tongue and piercing attitude aren't in use he's a separate person. A separate person who I've only met from afar. 

Our eyes meet briefly and he smiles smugly before breaking his gaze and walking toward the door of the courtroom. I shake my head and follow shortly after him. 

We continue walking down the long corridor to the exit. He's mouthing to himself; like I said before, he's a curious man when he's silent. I observe his actions until he steps to the left to walk in front of me. Typical. Before I can move over he stops in his tracks and I bump into him. He doesn't move. 

"You should watch where you're going next time, Burr." I can hear him smirking, I clench my fists.

"What's wrong, Burr?" He turns and smiles at me. I feel the familiar hot anger that arises whenever we're toe to toe.

Our noses almost touch and I take a step back. He only steps closer. My anger grows.

"All I said was watch where you were going," he looks down at my fists, "Why are you so worked up?"

I roll my eyes, "Now is not the time Alexander." I step to the side to try and walk away but he blocks me from moving. 

"Always so irritated," he smiles. It takes every ounce of willpower I have to not sock him in the jaw. 

"Only with you," I smile sarcastically. Two can play at this game.

"Burr, I'm flattered," he chuckles. 

"You should be," I glare yet he continues to smile. 

"You know Burr I really do love this little game of ours," he steps closer to me. I feel my anger grow, physically and mentally. My pulse quickens and my thoughts stagger. 

"Well, I'm glad you find my undying hatred towards you amusing." He smiles even wider. What's wrong with him?

"It's more than amusing Burr," he steps even closer and speaks softer. I feel his breath on my lips and fidget slightly. 

I try to leave again and he steps in front of me. I step to the other side and he does the same. I'm fuming with anger at this point, and he's enjoying every second of it.

"You seem angry Burr. You should go home." He smiles and I try to leave for the last time. He steps in front of me once again.

Something inside me snaps and I swing my fist toward his stupid face. He catches my hand, grabs my wrists, and pushes me against the wall. He raises his fist and I brace myself for a blow. After a few seconds I look at him. He's breathing heavily and studying my face. His midnight blue eyes are full of confusion and fear.

"Alexander a-" He interrupts me. Not with words or fists though.

He kisses me. 

His lips meet mine and I freeze. Something ignites inside me but I don't act upon the feeling. I try pulling away.

"A-Alexander what are you-" I try moving away but his grip on my wrists is too strong. "Alexander!" He stops and stares at me, looking just as surprised as I am. 

"What the hell was that Alex?" He just keeps staring at me with wide eyes. 

I try to move away but he doesn't let me. "Alexander." 

"Shhhh," he shakes his head and pushes his lips onto mine again. I don't return the favor, yet he presses on. My body begs me to kiss back but I refuse. I struggle to keep my consciousness intact as his tongue begins exploring my mouth. 

Alexander's teeth graze my bottom lip and I'm unable to control myself anymore. My eyes flutter shut and I kiss him. He moans into the kiss and releases his grip on my wrists to hold my face. I wrap my arms around his waist and pull his broad frame closer to me. He tilts his head and deepens the kiss, and I tangle my fingers in his soft hair.

The kiss is rough and discordant. It's unlike anything I've felt before. The anger and tension we share transforms into passion and heat as our lips mesh together and our hands explore each others bodies. 

He bites my lip and I dig my nails into his biceps. He groans and lowers his mouth to nip at my jaw, but I move and pin him to the wall. 

He smirks and starts untucking my shirt from behind. I don't stop him. He claws at my back and groans as I bite down on his neck. I unbutton his shirt and my mouth explores his creamy, tender skin while he begins touching my lower. We moan and pant in unison, each of us trying to set the other over the edge, fighting for dominance. 

Before I'm able to strip him of his shirt he shifts and pushes me against the wall. He breathes heavily and fumbles with the button just below my collar. I become eager and rip the shirt open, not caring about the buttons that popped off. He chuckles and pulls me into another heated kiss, this time I react immediately. This kiss is sloppier, we both need more. 

He goes back to touching me and leaves kisses down my chest. He stops to toy with my nipples and I whimper in pleasure. As ecstasy ripples through my body something dawns on me.

"Alexander you have a wife," I breathe unevenly and look at him. He pauses for a moment and looks back at me. 

"As do you, Burr," he says seemingly uninterested. "My wife is upstate. Where's yours? Alone with Theodosia I presume." His voice is slow and dense, contrary to his usual fast paced speech. He traces the muscles from my chest down as he speaks; his touch along with the rasp of his voice send chills down my spine. 

"You're disgusting," I barely get the sentence out as I watch him lick his lips.

He just chuckles, "And what would that make you?" His hands move up to my cheeks and our noses brush against each other.

"I despise you Alexander," I glare and he kisses me roughly. My anger mixed with the tension growing in my lower abdomen makes the kiss coarse and jagged. Alexander isn't doing well either, I feel his hands trembling against my skin with anxiousness. He grinds himself against me and sucks at the tender spot between my neck and collarbone. I can't help but pull his hair and moan as ecstasy flows through my body. I feel him smile against my now sweating skin and then begin unbuttoning my pants. I move my hands to stop him and he looks at me. 

"It's just me Aaron," he never calls me by my first name, and he sounds almost gentle. Strange. I feel as though I've met the other Alexander, the quiet one.

Even still I move my hands and allow him to strip me of my remaining garments. He takes my member in his hand and my breath hitches. I harden under his touch.

"Someone's eager," he smirks and I narrow my eyes. 

"I could say the same for you Alexander," I press my hand against his crotch and he moans.

"Fair enough," he says through breaths. 

I do away with his pants and he turns me around forcefully. My heart pounds in anticipation of what he'll do next. 

He presses his bare skin against my behind and I gasp. "Fuck A-Alex." 

"You want me," he whispers in my ear and I shiver. 

"N-no," my voice comes out strained and completely unconvincing. 

"You do," I can feel his smirk as he kisses down my spine.

"Mmmm Alex please," I don't know how much longer I can stand his teasing. 

Just as he reaches the bottom of my spin we hear the courtroom's doorknob jiggle. He takes my hand and pulls me behind a pew on the floor. We hold our breaths as whoever it is looks around. The door closes and we burst into laughter. 

"That would've been bad," Alex laughs and looks at me. 

"Very," I look back at him and we stay silent for a few seconds.

I look down; he's still holding my hand. He sees and pulls it away. 

"We weren't really going to..."

"No no," I shake my head and slip my pants back on. 

"Right," he nods and doesn't look at me while he dresses.

When we're both fully clothed our eyes meet. We stare at each other for what seems like an eternity before Alexander breaks the silence. 

"Burr?" He looks worried, desperate even. 

"Yes Alexander?" I reply and raise an eyebrow. 

"Um," he looks at the ground. I've never seen him at a loss for words before. "How do I know you won't use what just happened against me?" 

I almost let my guard down to his puppy-dog eyes but then I remember who I'm talking to. He's still ruthless Alexander Hamilton. No matter how good his mouth felt on mine, no matter how he made me feel for those few euphoric minutes he's still my polar opposite, my enemy. 

"Alexander," I look him dead in the eye, "rumors only grow." His eyes widen. I turn on my heel and feel his eyes on me as I walk toward the door. 

Before I leave I look back at him, he's still staring. For once I get the last word, "And we both know what we know."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked! Give kudos/comments please <3


End file.
